Atado de amor
by Rave Strife
Summary: Taichi decide probar algo nuevo con Daisuke; para la semana de la diversidad sexual para el foro proyecto 1-8


Este fic es parte de la semana de la diversidad sexual, espero que les guste.

* * *

Todo su cuerpo temblaba ante los planes de su pareja, se encontraba atado de una manera un tanto incomoda y demasiado expuesto para su gusto; no entendía por qué había aceptado la propuesta de su Alpha, ahí sintiendo el roce de las cuerdas que Taichi había ocupado para colocarlo en esa posición; Así mismo la incomodidad del moño con cascabel atado a su miembro.

—Daisuke—La voz armoniosa de Taichi hizo estremecer al omega además que los movimientos de la yema de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

—Taichi por favor —su suplica caía en oídos sordos que deseaban experimentar ese tipo de prácticas, después que Yamato se la recomendara.

—No Daisuke, tu y yo sabemos que estas algo excitado también por ello, tu erección y lubricación no mienten—al terminar de decir esto dio una suave lamida a los genitales de su pareja a la vez que con un par de sus dedos frotaba los pezones del menor.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, debía admitirlo el menor era algo que le hacía excitar de una manera muy diferente a lo que normalmente ocurría en los 3 meses que llevaban juntos. Por su parte Taichi estaba muy complacido de las expresiones que manifestaba su lindo pelirrojo, con uno de sus dedos hizo sonar el cascabel que ocasiono que el miembro donde estaba atado diera un salto.

—ah… Taichi no… no hagas eso—suspiro entre las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

—Vamos Daisuke déjate llevar—un dedo del castaño comenzó a jugar con la entrada del menor mientras mordía el cuello de este.

A pesar de estar imposibilitado para mover sus brazos y piernas las caricias de su amado lo llevaron a un nuevo nivel, lubricando más y más.

—Parece que estas muy ansioso—rio el azabache mientras giraba al pelirrojo tomándolo de las ataduras que mantenían sus brazos sujetos a su espalda levantándolo lentamente e introduciendo su hombría en el interior del chico

—Taichi…—el aire parecía faltarle mientras las acometidas del mayor hacían que terminara en las sabanas de la cama.

—Vamos Dai por lo general tienes más aguante que esto—Taichi soltó una pequeña risa antes de seguir con el vaivén de sus caderas, así como el aumento de velocidad.

Un suave olor a lavanda llego a las fosas nasales de Taichi y ahora entendía el porqué de tan poca resistencia ese día, con suavidad bajo las cuerdas que pasaban por el cuello del pelirrojo y comenzó a lamer la pequeña irritación que estas habían ocasionado en este haciendo vibrar su cuerpo como si de un felino se tratase.

—Se ha adelantado ¿No es así? —la risa seguía mientras Daisuke no podía articular correctamente las palabras saliendo únicamente sonidos guturales acompañados por el sonido del cascabel.

—Ca… ¡ah! — no pudo completar su amenaza cuando un segundo orgasmo le invadió por completo, el pelirrojo odiaba esa época del año, pero amaba el cómo su castaño le hacía sentir en ese momento hasta que un poco de dolor le llego.

—Vamos a apretar un poco esto para que no hagas un desorden en las sabanas—la declaración fue dicha en un susurro sucedido por la mano de su amante y pareja juguetear con su miembro y genitales además de un suave tirón a las cuerdas.

—Ta…Taichi—los gemidos invadían la habitación, la época de mayor recepción del menor para tener un pequeño, el olor a lavanda se hacía más fuerte, invadiendo todo el lugar.

Los sonidos no importaban solo el momento, las cuerdas ya no estaban ahí ya que el alma es libre, sus almas eran una en ese momento, el movimiento armónico de las caderas de ambos el castaño lleno con su esencia el interior del pelirrojo.

—Daisuke Te amo—las palabras salieron de la boca del castaño antes que ambos se besaran.

Lentamente los hábiles dedos de Taichi desataban el nudo de las muñecas de su amado con tanto cariño, mientras besaba lentamente las pequeñas marcas que habían provocado las cuerdas de color rojo escarlata; sus dedos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo del más bajo, sintiéndose algo culpable por marcar de esa manera ese tan maravilloso cuerpo de la más maravillosa persona que había conocido.

—Ta…Taichi—sonrojado aun por los días que se avecinaban—Te amo—susurro esto último y ya con las manos libres acaricio sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo quedo libre y llenado de caricias mientras sonreía por el cariño de su pareja, un sobresalto llego cuando una loción humectante empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, mordiendo sus labios para no dejar escapar los lascivos sonidos por la sensibilidad de su piel.

—Perdona por atarte, pero vi que te ha gustado—susurro al oído de Daisuke tomando una toalla húmeda limpiando la parte baja del chico.

—Podemos hacerlo otra vez un día de estos—dijo el joven omega y al intentar levantarse sus rodillas fallaron.

—Descansa, hoy te consentiré para darte las gracias por dejarme hacer esto—Sonrió y acaricio una última vez el miembro de Daisuke antes de levantarse y preparar los alimentos.

El joven se coloro tanto pero solo se acomodó tomando la almohada de Taichi olfateándola y hundiendo su rostro en esta para apreciar mejor el aroma mientras el sueño comenzaba a invadirle, el cansancio era mucho y deseaba seguir siendo mimado por su chico.

—espero no se moleste si duermo un poco— cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Al abrirlos unas horas después era abrazado por Taichi y en la mesita de noche había un plato con sus galletas favoritas junto a una taza con café con leche que ya no humeaba al estar frio, pero sonrió enlazando sus dedos a los del otro; tal vez era lo mejor el sentirse así de querido, amado y más tras el ser rescatado hace ya varios meses cuando su primera época llego.

Sintió la mano de su amado que llego al borde del edredón de la cama que se encontraba limpio cubriéndolos a ambos esa hermosa noche de verano, una unión que nadie podría eliminar no solo por el ser marcado por su Alpha si no ya que se amaban tan profundamente.

—Despierta dormilón— la voz de Taichi lo despertó a la mañana siguiente viendo que se encontraba parado frente a él con una charola con un vaso de jugo un plato con unos deliciosos huevos con tocino y su acostumbrada taza de café.

Si su vida ahora era perfecta y nunca la cambiaria.


End file.
